Love, At Best
by bleed.out.my.heart
Summary: Harry is having problems coping with Sirius' death and there is only one person who makes him feel numb to the pain, but can they realize how they feel about one another? Written before the release of the sixth book. R&R puhlease! HHr. LAST CHAPTERS UP!
1. Light and Dark

**_A/N:__ Okay, this was the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. It's heinously long, and I figured, "Why not, lets post it on So here we are. If you happen to get through this whole thing without falling asleep, please leave me a comment, I'd really appreciate it!_**

**_-Oz__  
_**

* * *

****

****

**_Chapter One- Light and Dark_**

**_12:45 AM, Monday July 25th; Surrey, England; Number Four Privet Drive_**

Surrey was as quiet as ever this time of night. Everyone was asleep with eyes closed, and peaceful dreams running through their heads. This was true for everyone. Everyone except the boy who lived, who was tossing and turning, nervous about how to face the situation that occurred at the Department of Mysteries, when his beloved Godfather died.

Harry woke up, his mouth dry and in a cold sweat. He lifted his stiffened body off of the dingy mattress. Harry quickly opened his trunk and grabbed a roll of parchment, a quill, and ink bottle. He sat back down on the bed. He tore the parchment into a slip of paper and wrote only three words.

**_Need to talk.  
-Harry_**

He tiptoed over to Hedwig's cage and let her out. "Take this to Dumbledore, okay?" She hooted, and took off. Harry collapsed onto the bed and tried to recall exactly what he had just seen so he could give Dumbledore the details of everything. Occlumency lessons were still a bit hard for Harry, but he was now being taught by Dumbledore instead of Snape. He let his head fall onto the pillow and forced his eyes shut.

**_8:34 AM, Monday July 25th; Surrey, England; Number Four Privet Drive_**

Harry woke up feeling groggy and tired. Slowly, he got up and out of bed. In the kitchen, as he saw, were the Dursley's. "Sit down, and eat quickly boy." Uncle Vernon chortled with a mouth half-full of bacon and eggs. Aunt Petunia set a plate in front of Harry. He stared at his so-called breakfast. It was half a slice of Cantaloupe, a little bit of egg, and a strip of bacon. He ate as slowly as possible, trying to make Uncle Vernon angry on purpose.

After he finished, he headed back upstairs to find Hedwig on his window sill. He unlocked the windows and let her enter his room. She landed on the desk near her cage and held out her leg. Harry was surprised to find that there were three letters attached, as he was expecting only one. He took them off and patted Hedwig on the head. She went into her cage and started drinking water.

The first was from Dumbledore. Harry opened it and read it in his head.

**_We will speak soon enough.  
Hold tight for now.  
-Dumbledore_**

_Lovely. _Harry thought. _This isn't really all that helpful. Thank you for nothing._ He saw that the next letter was from Ron. He opened it quickly. A smile spread across Harry's face as he read the letter from one of his best friends.

**_Harry!  
Dumbledore finally broke and agreed with me and Hermione that you should come join us at Grimmauld Place. We're to pick you up at the muggles house. We'll be there on Wednesday. Me and Hermione miss you a great lot, mate. Hope to see you soon. By the way, before I forget, tell the muggles we're to come by floo powder. Make sure they know this time Harry. Don't get into trouble with the muggles! See you soon!  
-Ron_**

Harry's mind raced at the thought of going back to Grimmauld Place, and Sirius not being there to greet him. _I'm not sure if I'm ready to face that, but I'll guess we'll see soon enough won't we?_ He tucked away the first two letters. Harry glimpsed at the only one still unopened in his hands. It was from Hermione. His heart jumped at the sight of her name. He opened her letter and began to read.

**_Harry,  
I understand it that Ron has probably told you the good news already? You get to stay with us at the house for the rest of the summer! I can't wait to see you. Oh! I just realized that you'll be spending your birthday here! Alright, now we're supposed to head to Diagon Alley a couple days after we come to get you. It'll be Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Ron, and I to come get you. Remember to tell your relatives our means of transportation! I can't wait to see you again, Harry. We've all missed you a lot. Well, I'll be talking to you soon! Hope your relatives treat you well until we get there.  
Best Wishes,  
Hermione_**

He re-read the letter and smiled. Harry's had considerable feelings for Hermione since their third year together, only his feelings came to show last year when she almost died at the Department of Mysteries. He grabbed the parchment he had on the bedside table from the previous night and began to write Ron first.

**_Ron,  
Thanks for the save. I don't think I want to stay here much longer anyways. I miss you and Hermione very much too. Say hi to your mum for me. I'll see all of you soon. Can't wait.  
-Harry_**

Then he began his letter to Hermione with great difficulty to not say something that sounded like he was off his rocker.

**_Hermione,  
Yes, Ron told me. I can't wait until Wednesday. I miss you both a great lot, and can't wait to see everyone. Well, the muggles are treating me like I don't exist so everything is fine here for now. Just hurry though! See you soon.  
Love,  
Harry_**

_I can't write love, Harry'!_ So he scratched it out and wrote Your friend, Harry' instead. He beckoned Hedwig over and tied the letters to her leg. "These go to Ron and Hermione. Thanks girl." he patted her head. She gave a happy hoot' and took off once again. Harry sat on his bed and wondered how far away Wednesday really was.

**_5:47 AM, Tuesday July 26th; Surrey, England; Number Four Privet Drive_**

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes for a few minutes. _I need to be trying harder at the Occlumency lessons this year. _Harry had been trying to practice them, but did not do very well seeing as he had no one to truly practice with. He relaxed his shoulders and leaned back so he was up against the headboard. _I can't wait to get out of this ruddy place. I need to see Hermione……and Ron too, of course._ He smirked at what he had just thought. _I really can't wait to see her. I want to see Ron too, but I REALLY want to see Hermione. I need to see her._ With these words playing in his head, he fell asleep for a short while.

About 20 minutes later, Harry awoke. _Why can't I sleep? This is so weird, I need to talk to Dumbledore as soon as I see him next._ He slowly hoisted himself up onto the cold, wooden floor and started pacing. Next thing he knew there were feathers in his mouth and hair as he slammed into the wall next to the desk. Hedwig hadn't slowed down when she came through the window, and she accidentally collided with Harry's face.

"Blech! Hedwig! Watch where your flying next time!" She hooted and wobbled as she tried to walk over too him with his letters. Harry was still trying to get the feathers out of his mouth as he untied the letters from her leg. She hooted dully, and clumsily flew into her cage and fell asleep quickly. Harry began to examine the letters.

There were only two letters this time, seeing as Harry didn't write Dumbledore back. The first he saw was from Ron, so he opened it.

**_Harry,  
Hey, mate. One more bloody day and you'll be here with all of us. We're just sitting down for supper. Mum made gumbo tonight. Ginny says hello!' by the way. She misses you too. Hermione just got here the other day, so now we're just waiting for you! I have to go and eat before mum bites my head off for not being at the table when she called. Best wishes with the muggles. Only one day, Harry!  
-Ron_**

Harry beamed as he re-read the letter again. He couldn't wait to leave this wretched place. The next letter, as he saw, was from Hermione. His heart did a backflip. He loved to read her letters. They were always somewhat humorous.

**_Dear Harry,  
Glad to hear back from you so soon. I've just arrived at the headquarters, and It's so much more peaceful here. Apparently, Professor Lupin, and Kingsley managed to get Sirius' mother off of the wall so now we don't have to whisper anymore. I think they've placed her in the basement or something because I can still hear a faint yelling. Anyways, Soon you'll be here with us Harry, and I can't wait! All of us can spend the summer together again. Well, Mrs. Weasley has made supper already so I'm going to head off to eat. Talk to you very soon.  
Can't Wait,  
Hermione_**

This made him happier than he had been all summer. He was going to his Godfathers house to spend his summer with his surrogate family. He loved the lot of them, but he couldn't get Hermione out of his mind.

**_9:04 AM, Tuesday July 26th; Surrey, England; Number Four Privet Drive_**

Harry hurried down the staircase hoping that maybe there was some trace of food left for him to consume. As he entered the kitchen his Uncle glared at him with the your too late for food so go away' look. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched the news along with Dudley. Aunt Petunia set a plate with a small amount of eggs and strips of bacon in front of him and walked back into the kitchen. She had become a little nicer too him since the incident last year when the Dementors attacked him and Dudley at Magnolia Crescent.

Harry ate his food quite hurriedly and left as quick as he came in. There was nothing good on the news today besides gossip on the latest celebrity feuds. He ran back up the stairs, went into his room and shut the door. He walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. He stood there contemplating whether he should tell Hermione how he really feels, and possibly ruin their almost 6-year friendship, or keep it bottled up forever. He couldn't truly decide. Not yet anyway. He plopped down onto his mattress and stared at the ceiling. _I'll be home……_he thought, _soon. _

He quickly got up realizing he forgot to tell his Aunt and Uncle about the Floo Powder. He ran out of his room and into the kitchen. No one was in there anymore. _Hmm……it's 12:54 so Uncle Vernon will have left to Grunnings already._ With some degree of relief, he left the kitchen in search of his Aunt.

After about 10 minutes he found her outside tending to her garden, and it's many flowers.

"Urm…Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked hesitantly. "What is it boy?" she snapped in reply. "My friends are picking me up tomorrow, you remember right?" He asked staying a good distance away from her just in case. "Yes, I remember. Why?" she said, not even looking at him. "Well……urm……they're coming by floo powder." "What in god's name is floo powder'?

"Well, it's very complicated. I can tell you that you need to clear out anything lying in front of the fireplace before they come. That's the way to travel with floo powder, by fireplace." she only looked mildly shocked at this. She had already seen it happen before when Mr. Weasley came to get Harry for the Quidditch world cup a couple years before.

"Alright I'll _try_ to remember. Now leave me be." Harry strode off to his room with a big smile on his face. "Hey, you!" he heard Dudley yell from the couch. "What are you so happy about?" "None of your business." he said defensively. "Oh, is little skinny Harry going to pop me?" he asked in a fake sweet tone. "Shut up, or you'll hate me even more in a minute." Harry replied with a smile on his face. "Oh, really? why?" Dudley asked curiously. "Cause you're a real case, little Dudders." Dudley glared at him and turned his attention back to the TV screen.

**_2:00 AM, Wednesday July 27th; Surrey, England; Number Four Privet Drive_**

Harry couldn't sleep again last night, but not because of Sirius. He couldn't sleep because he was way too anxious to keep his eyes closed for very long. He knew that not to long from now he would be at his 2nd favorite place in the world, Grimmauld Place. He was still very hesitant on how he would react to going back after what happened to Sirius. _As long as I have my family, I'll be just fine._ He sat up in his bed until it was time for breakfast.

**_8:32 AM, Wednesday July 27th; Surrey, England; Number Four Privet Drive_**

Harry headed down to the kitchen and ate his food. When he got up to leave Uncle Vernon told him to sit down. "Now, boy. Your Aunt tells me that your freaky little friends are to arrive here by, what was it now? Oh, yes floo powder, is that correct?" "Yes, sir" Harry replied quickly. "We have cleared space near the fireplace as you prompted us to yesterday."

"Thank you." Harry simply stated. "Make sure you have all of your things. I don't want a single trace of your _unnaturalness_ around my house." "Yes, _sir_." he got up and left the kitchen. "Old git." Harry said under his breath on his way up the stairs. His happy mood had somewhat faded off. Harry hopped into the shower and got dressed. He went over the contents of his trunk to make sure he really did have everything he needed for Hogwarts.

"Where is my Firebolt?" he asked himself. He turned around and opened his wardrobe. It was in the back leaning against the paneling. He grabbed it and threw it into his trunk. It was times like this he wished he could've learned that spell that Tonks used to tidy up his trunk last year when he first saw his Godfather's house.

After double checking he hadn't left anything, he grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and walked down the stairs into the den. He placed his things near the sofa and sat down. Out of nowhere something came out of the unusually clean fireplace.

"Harry!" the next thing he knew he was being bombarded by 4 different people at once. The people who came were Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Ron, and Hermione. "Harry! Hullo mate!" Ron came up and shook his hand. He looked very glad to see Harry after so long. "Hello Harry. How might you be?" this was the unmistakable voice of Mr. Weasley. He also shook Harry's hand. "How've you been Harry?" Tonks gave him a quick hug and patted him on the head. Her hair was still bubble-gum pink, just like the last time he had seen her.

"Harry! I missed you so much!" Hermione ran up to Harry and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Hermione, I need air!" he managed to say this, and as he did she let go of him. Harry noticed Hermione had grown up since the last time. She was a little taller, but not too much. Her hair was less bushy and longer. She had all the curves a girl her age is supposed to have as she sported low-cut blue jeans and a pink tank top with a brown jacket. He was very happy to see all of them, but especially Hermione.

"So, Harry. Did you get any of our letters?" Ron asked curiously. "Yah, I got all of them. Thanks you guys. I think those letters were the only thing keeping me sane around here." They all laughed a little. "Time to be setting off Harry." Mr. Weasley said. Tonks grabbed Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Mr. Weasley threw some powder into the flames and stepped inside. Everyone followed. When Tonks finally got in he yelled, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" With those words, all surroundings started to disappear.

**_1:57 PM, Wednesday July 27th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_**

Everything started to swirl around them. Harry thought he might be sick again because he still wasn't used to traveling by floo powder. After all he's only done it a few times before this. The swirling and spinning stopped a few minutes later as they stepped out of the fire.

Harry was filled with pain and sadness as he stepped into the house. It seemed different since the last time he had been there. It was much quieter, as Hermione pointed out in her letter, because they managed to get Mrs. Black off of the wall. It also seemed to be far less dirty than the last time they all attempted to clean it. Apparently, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks spent three weeks cleaning out a nest of Doxy's from the attic upstairs. _I need to do this, i miss him so much……………I don't know if I can……………… _Then all of his memories of Sirius came flooding into his brain.


	2. A Wish, A Dream, A Promise

**_A/N:__ Thanks to the three of you who commented. I really appreciate it, and just because you guys are awesome I will post the rest of this story on here, if only just for the three of you to read._**

**Thank you so much you guys: lil'grass-stain07, britgurl09, JWOHPfan.**

**Love ya!**

* * *

****

****

**_Chapter Two: A wish, A dream, A promise_**

_4:08 PM, Wednesday July 27th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

"Harry? You look a bit peaky, are you okay?" he heard Ron ask him. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine Ron." Harry wandered over to the stairs as he followed Fred, George and Ginny upstairs. Fred and George closed Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for a couple days so they could spend time with the family. Ginny had grown up too. Like her brothers, she was getting taller every time Harry saw her. Her red hair was past her shoulders now, which made her look a little older. She had just arrived too.

As they all trudged up the stairs under the weight of their belongings, Fred and George disappeared with a loud CRACK. "Those lazy idiots Apparate everywhere! They don't seem to know how to walk anymore!" Ginny exclaimed as she tried to hoist her trunk up the stairs without falling backwards onto Harry. He laughed and helped push her trunk. When they reached the top of the stairs Ginny stopped.

"Thanks much, Harry." she said. "Your welcome, Ginny." she smiled and set off for hers and Hermione's room. Harry found his and Ron's room near the end of the hallway. He dragged his trunk into the dark room and set it down so as to keep the door propped open. He searched the walls for a light switch, and eventually found it, and flicked it on.

It was the same room as before, nothing different except the fact that it was considerably cleaner. He walked over to his trunk and heaved it up. He dragged it until he was at the end of his bed and let it land on the floor. "Whew." he said in relief. Than he realized he hadn't grabbed Hedwig yet. So off he went back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found Hedwig's cage, with her inside, on the dining table.

He grabbed it and headed back up the stairs and into his room. Ron was now there sitting on his bed looking at a Quidditch magazine, and reading an article on the Chudley Cannons. His favorite team. "Hey Harry! The Cannons are going to the semi-finals at the Quidditch Cup!" "Good for them Ron." he said this with sarcasm, because Harry knew how bad the Cannons really were. "They might have a chance this year! It's the first time they've ever made it this far without being totally pummeled!" _They have as much a chance of winning as I have a chance to become head boy! They're never gonna make it past that point, but I guess I'll humor him until he sees it for himself._

"Supper is ready!" they heard Mrs. Weasley yell. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all made their way down the stairs, but Fred and George Apparated again. Ginny was right, they are really lazy. Harry smiled as he heard Mrs. Weasley yell at the twins for using magic for everything, again.

They all sat at the mismatched chairs under the dining table. Fred, George and Ginny were on one side, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione took the chairs on the other side. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the chairs at either end. They had beef stew, baked potatoes, and mugs of warm butterbeer. When it came time for dessert, most of them were full to bursting. Harry had saved room, though. Mrs. Weasley made a large chocolate cake. She laid the cake onto the middle of the table.

She cut it into small slices and handed out plates to everyone who wanted some. Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Hermione were the only ones to take some besides Molly. "Thanks, mum. Excellent nosh." the twins disappeared with another loud CRACK. Mrs. Weasley winced as she heard the noise. She made a face like she was very frustrated with something, and of course Harry knew she was mad at the twins for Apparating again.

Tonks, Kingsley, and Lupin came in late, and ate quickly. They stayed after to help clear the table for Molly. Harry, Ron and Hermione retired to the Drawing room, which last year had a boggart in the desk, and Doxy's in the curtains. Ron plopped on to the couch, and Hermione took the recliner in the corner. Harry decided he just wanted to stand up.

"So, Hermione. How are the folks?" Ron asked. "Their doing okay, I guess. Hey, Ron?" she asked. "Yah?" he said without looking up. "Have your parents heard from Percy at all since last year?" she was curious to see if Ron would answer the question or just trail off. "Actually, he called to apologize a few weeks after the incident at the Ministry." they both knew he was talking about the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic last year.

"So does that mean he doesn't hate them anymore?" she asked him. "Yah, I suppose you could say that." he looked at her with a smile on his face. Harry was staring out of the window into the wooded area at the back of the house. "Harry?" Hermione was trying to make him snap back. "Harry, are you okay being here, after……well, what happened last year?" she sounded concerned. That's a quality Harry loved about her. She always cared about everyone else.

"I don't know yet. I'm still getting used to the fact that he's not around anymore..." he said, still staring. "Harry, there isn't anything very interesting to look at back there. Are you sure your alright, mate?" He let Ron's words sink in before he answered. "I know. I'm just thinking about Sirius. I miss him." he turned his head so they wouldn't see the tear going down his cheek. "We all miss him terribly too, Harry. We also know that he was the only father-figure in your life. I am so sorry, but remember we are here too. We love you just as much as he did." Hermione said this with tears welling in her eyes.

Harry appreciated her words very much. He was never so appreciative in his life than to be right here, with his true family. After their conversation, they all headed up the stairs. At the top, Hermione stopped, and turned to Harry. "You need to get some rest. It'll all work out Harry, I promise. Keep your faith, in all of us. We're here for you." with these words she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek. "See you in the morning." she said as she turned around and headed to her room further upstairs.  
_  
11:23 PM, Wednesday July 27th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

That night, Harry had another horrifying recollection of the events at the Ministry. He was panting, and in a cold sweat just like before. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, and searched for the nightstand so he could grab his glasses. When he finally found them, he placed them on his head and headed out of his room.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the drawing room. Hermione was sitting there reading a book. He thought he should tell her about the dream, or vision that he had just had. "Hermione?" she looked surprised to see him. "Oh, Harry. Hi. What is it?" "I need someone to talk to for a minute or two. Do you have time to spare?" "Yah, Harry. Of course." He sat next to her on the couch.

They sat there for a good part of an hour talking about his dreams. The one he had at Privet Drive, and the one he had just experienced. She expressed her opinion several times, and told him that he should probably tell Dumbledore. "I know I should, but I haven't seen him at all yet." he said. "Well, as far as I know he's supposed to come and check on us this Friday. Tell him then." she said this in a serious tone of voice.

"I guess. I need to talk to Ron too. He still doesn't know." he said as Ron's face popped into his head. "Yah, but tell him tomorrow or something. For now you should probably try to get some sleep." she sounded like Mrs. Weasley saying this to him. "Yah, I suppose your right. G'night Hermione." "Goodnight Harry." she turned her attention back to her book.

Harry headed back upstairs, and entered his room. He fell into his bed and stared at the ceiling before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. A Week To Remember

**_Chapter Three: A Week to Remember_**

_10:55 AM, Thursday July 28th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Ron was shaking Harry as hard as he could to get him to wake up, but so far all he had accomplished was getting him to grunt a few times and roll over. "HARRY! Get your bloody arse out of bed!" he decided to yell this directly into Harry's ear. Almost immediately, Harry rolled over and kicked Ron in the shin.

"Ouch! What was that for? Mum made breakfast, so come downstairs." before he left the room he jabbed Harry in the shoulder as hard as he could manage. "Prat." he said under his breath as he lifted his body off of the bed, and left for the kitchen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins were already eating their food when Harry finally arrived.

"Have a seat, dear. There's a choice of porridge, or bacon and eggs for breakfast. What will it be?" Mrs. Weasley asked him sweetly. "I'll have the eggs, thanks." She placed a plate with a heap of eggs and about 5 strips of bacon on it. Harry dug in, knowing he wasn't going finish the whole plate.

After they all shoveled as much as they could manage down their throats, Fred and George Apparated yet again to their rooms and stayed up there for a good part of the after noon. Every once in a while you could hear loud laughter, or gasping from their room. Harry believed they were probably testing new merchandise for the shop.

Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all lingered for a little while longer. They waited for Molly to leave before any of them started talking to each other. They talked for hours, then his dreams came into it...

_2:45 PM, Thursday July 28th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place _

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked curiously. "Yah, why do you ask?" Hermione turned to him to speak. "I, uh, told her about, urm, your dreams." she said slowly. "Oh, okay." Hermione was half expecting him to yell at her for telling Ginny before Ron, but he didn't seem to care very much. "What are you lot talking about?" Ron asked, feeling totally left out.

Harry spent about 15 minutes explaining to him what Hermione, and Ginny already knew. After he was finished, Ron looked a bit frightened. "Harry! You've should really tell Dumbledore. Maybe he can help you." "Yes, I've already determined this," he said, "I'll tell him tomorrow when he comes." They all nodded in agreement.

After Harry, and the others were done with their discussion Ron pulled out a chessboard. He and Harry were now wrapped up in a game, while Hermione, and Ginny decided to read. "Rook to E4." Ron commanded. "No! Are you blind boy? His Pawn will take me if I go there!" his piece yelled in protest. "I said, Rook to E4!" The piece moved reluctantly, and was instantly knocked out by Harry's Pawn.

Ginny laughed. She had given up on reading and decided to watch them play chess instead. Hermione seemed to be deeply into the book she had propped on her knees. From as far as Harry could tell it was about complicated hexes and spells. "Are you alive over there, Hermione?" Ron asked her curiously. All she did was wave her hand and continue to read her book.

"She really needs a hobby or something." he said as he watched one of his Knights get destroyed by one of Harry's bishops. "That is her hobby, Ron." Ginny said, her attention still transfixed on the game. She hadn't even looked up at him when he stuck his tongue out at her. Though, somehow she still managed to see it, and punched him in the arm.

Ron lost horribly to Harry in the game, and now he and Ginny were playing. Harry got up from his seat to let Ginny sit down in front of the board so she could play properly. He decided to sit next to Hermione on the couch. As he sat down, he could smell the scent of cinnamon come off of her. He loved that smell.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked. "A book on the history of dark hexes and spells and their counters." she said without even looking up at him. "Oh, okay." he said trying to sound interested. She closed the book and looked at him. _I love her eyes. Their so mesmerizing,_ he thought to himself. Her brown eyes locked onto his emerald ones.

She looked away, and started to watch Ron and Ginny play chess. Ron was still losing. "Bloody hell!" he yelled angrily as his queen was taken by Ginny's well placed rook. "Wow, Ron. I used to think you were good at this game, but now I see that you suck." she said with a smirk. "Ha ha." he said sarcastically.

About an hour or so later Hermione, and Ginny decided to head off to bed. "Goodnight you two." Hermione said as she left the room leaving Ron and Harry alone to talk. "Alright Harry, I see what's going on here," Ron said with a large grin on his face. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "You have a crush on Hermione, don't you?" Am I that easy to read? he asked himself.

Harry nodded in response to his question. "Ha! I knew it." he yelled triumphantly. "Yah, so what. She doesn't feel the same, so there's no point in doing anything." he said this sadly, realizing it was the truth as far as he knew. "You know, the extendable ears my brothers made work quite well for situations such as this." Ron said this with a matter-of-factly tone. "What are you talking about?" he asked, still confused. "Well, when me, Fred, and George got bored we used the ears to spy on the girls." he said proudly. "It just so happens that she does care for you as more than a friend. She's just afraid that you don't feel the same." he explained.

"Really?" he asked, as if he was expecting it all to be a lame joke on Ron's part. "Yah, Harry. You two should really talk to each other." "I will after my birthday on Sunday. Listen, I'm going to bed. G'night." Harry got up and headed for the door. "Just promise you'll talk to her before school starts, okay?" Ron stated. "Yah, now goodnight Ron." he left and went to bed.

_9:32 PM, Thursday July 28th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry was wide awake, staring at the ceiling when he heard the doorknob turn. He quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Ron walked over to his bed with great difficulty considering it was pitch-black in their room. "Ow!" he yelled this as his knee collided with the corner of his bed frame. Harry listened as Ron hopped over to the side of his bed hitting his hip on the nightstand twice before he got onto the bed itself.

Ron was snoring quite loudly about 15 minutes after he hobbled around the room. Harry couldn't sleep tonight because he couldn't get Hermione off of his mind. _I'm not sure if I should really say anything, I mean what if it ruins our friendship? I wouldn't be able to handle her hating me if something ever happened._ He thought this for the rest of the night until he finally fell asleep.

_6:02 AM, Friday July 29th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

It was a very loud crash, and a yell that awoke Harry from his dreamless sleep. He looked over to see everything was blurry. I don't have my glasses on, he remembered. He reached over to the nightstand and put on his glasses to see a very amusing sight.

Ron, had rolled over too far and fell off of his bed. He was screaming something along the lines of "No! I don't bend that way!" His eyes snapped open and he stared at Harry for a few seconds before realizing he was on the floor. "Urm……I'm okay." he said, as if he was trying to assure Harry that there was a bit of sanity left in his head.

He was snoring again about ten minutes later. Harry laughed quietly at the scene he had just witnessed._ Ron needs help…_he thought as he rolled over still laughing. He tried to go back to sleep, but his eyes wouldn't stay shut. So he lay there staring at the wall, as he was so good at doing.

_8:00 AM, Friday July 29th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry had been thinking about random things since Ron's little incident. He got up slowly, trying not to make too much noise to wake up Ron. He looked hilarious. One leg was hanging off of the side of his bed, as was his left arm. His right hand covered his face, and his right leg was bent in an odd direction.

Harry laughed a bit, than left the room. As he walked down the stairs he heard the unmistakable voice of his mentor. "Good morning Arthur, Molly." he said. Harry entered the Dining room to see Albus Dumbledore standing in front of him. "Ah, Harry. A good morning to you too." he said happily.

"Good morning, sir." he replied. "He turned back to Molly and Arthur. "How is everyone holding up here?" he asked, seeming very interested to know the answer. "We're all fine Albus. How have you been lately?" Mrs. Weasley asked politely. "I am fair, Molly. Thank you for asking Molly. Arthur, how is work at the ministry?" "It's hectic. After the whole scene last year the Minister has tightened security precautions. It takes about a good half an hour just to get to my office." he stated.

"Ah, well he has good reason to now that he knows you've been telling him nothing but the truth for the past year and a half." he said. "Yes, well I best be heading off there now. Goodbye Albus," he said as he shook the headmaster's hand, "Goodbye dear." he kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and went out he front door.

"Albus, I need to prepare breakfast, so shall we speak later?" she questioned him. "Yes, we shall along with Arthur." He turned to Harry with a smile on his face. "So, Harry how've you been?" "Much better, since coming here." he replied. "Urm…Professor, I was wondering if I could have a word?" "Of course Harry, but in the drawing room so we don't disturb breakfast making." he said as he pushed Harry towards the Drawing room door.

He opened it and held it for Dumbledore to walk through before shutting it. "Now, what is it my boy?" he asked from behind his half-moon spectacles. "Well sir………" He explained for the third time in three days about his recollections. When he had finished explaining, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Well, Harry I do believe you are still not used to him not being around to see you anymore. I see that we have to try harder this year at your Occlumency lessons. For now, just bear with the dreams, until we can continue your lessons." He explained. _Easier said than done. _Harry thought bitterly. "Breakfast!" "Well, Harry I have to go now. We will talk again when the school year starts." He lifted himself off of the couch. "Remember Harry, just try to bear with them as best as possible. Good luck." He left the room. A couple minutes later he heard the front door close.

Harry left the drawing room and went back to the kitchen. He was the first down there for once. "Here you go dear." she set an enormous plate of eggs, and toast in front of him. He had just started tucking in when everyone else came down the stairs, except of course, the twins.

With a loud CRACK the twins were now sitting across from Harry. Everyone else trudged into the kitchen still quite groggy. "Here's your food." Mrs. Weasley said as she laid plates in front of everyone. Hermione was sitting next to Harry, and Ron was sitting next to her. He looked over his shoulder to see Ron smirking at him.

They all ate as much as their stomachs would hold and proceeded to go into the drawing room. "I wish we could go out back and fly." Ron said. "Yah, me too." Harry agreed. Hermione was sitting in the armchair in the corner, and Ron and Ginny were on the couch. Harry was next to the window.

_9:31 PM, Friday July 29th; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

He couldn't help but to stare at her. She was wearing a blue top and the same low-cut jeans as before. Ron noticed that Harry was staring and walked over to him. "Harry, your going to burn holes through her if you keep staring like that." when he realized what Ron had said, he quickly switched his attention to the window. "You need to tell her before your birthday mate, or your going to die from holding it in. Even Ginny knows how much you like her, and I didn't even say anything."

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises." he continued to stare out at the trees. "Alright, but if you don't before your birthday, then I'll have to step in and do it myself." he as smiling at Harry. He turned around and sat back down next to Ginny.

_I don't want her to find out from him, I'll tell her myself when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Yah, that's it._ He smiled and turned to Ron. "Exploding Snap?" Ron got up and went over to the table across from the couch, and beckoned Harry to join him. Soon enough they were both enthralled in the game.


	4. Out of Grimmauld Place

_**Chapter Four: Out of Grimmauld Place**_

_5:11 AM, Saturday July 30__th__; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry roll over in his bed having the most wonderful dream about Hermione. He tossed and turned for the good part of an hour before waking up to a loud crash from the hallway. Slowly he got up and wandered towards the door. Peeking into the hallway he noticed that Ginny had run into the long table set against the wall, and she started limping off to her room.

Back in bed, Harry closed his eyes determined to get back to the dream he had left not too long ago. As he drifted off he could hear grunts coming from Ron's bed, and a creak in the floor every once in a while. Finally, his mind left him as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

_9:23 AM, Saturday July 30__th__; Number Twelve Grimmauld Place_

Harry woke up to a large mound of ginger fur up his nose, and in his eyes. The tuft of fur got off of his face and he realized that it was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. He rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He glanced over in Ron's direction, to see his bed empty.

_I suppose he's already eating. _Harry went out the door and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. Everyone but the twins were down there eating a gracious breakfast Mrs. Weasley had made them. He went over and plopped himself into the seat in between Ron and Hermione.

After breakfast, everyone showered and dressed ready to head off to Diagon Alley for school supplies, and mainly just to leave the house for a few precious hours. "Now," Mrs. Weasley started, "If you all behave nicely I just might take you to Hogsmeade. I need to check in on Fred and George to make sure they have everything in order to re-open the shop."

"Wicked! I've wanted to tour the shop ever since they left school." Ron said excitedly. They were near the front door when a startling sound erupted near them. With a loud crack, Kreacher appeared before them. _Damn. I forgot that thing was still here. _Harry thought of Sirius and how much he hated the house elf.

"Bloody hell! You almost gave us heart attacks!" Ron yelled angrily. "The tall ugly one speaks to Kreacher like he cares. No, they are all blood traitors…………yes……………if mistress lived Kreacher wouldn't have to look at the horrible Mudblood and her filthy friends." Hermione had already gotten used to Kreacher calling her the M word, but she still kept insisting that he was a bit off of his rocker and didn't know what he was really saying.

Kreacher hobbled to the door and held it open for them to go. Outside they were greeted by an old, large friend. "Oy, Hagrid!" Ron exclaimed as they looked out of the doorway. "'Ello Ron, Harry, Ermione. How was yer summer?" he asked. "It's been wonderful. It's great to see you again Hagrid." Harry replied.

"Why are you here Hagrid?" Hermione asked curiously. "Well, I'm ere to escort you lot ter Diagon Alley. I need ter buy some stuff meself while we're there." Hagrid explained. "Let's get going. We have a lot to buy and not a lot of time." Mrs. Weasley said as she pushed them all out the door.

As they all filed onto the porch of the house, they all thought of the same question, but it came out of Harry's mouth first. "How exactly are we to get there Hagrid?" he asked. "The Knight Bus o'course! Dumbledore added a charm er two ter make sure that the bus is safe fer us." Just then Hagrid pulled out his umbrella and lit the end. A few seconds later, a giant triple-decker bus appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. I'm your conductor Jason Addlebee." A tall boy, about 19 or so stepped onto the sidewalk. "What happened to Stan?" Ginny asked. "Oh, he found a new job in Diagon Alley. Something about Broomsticks, anyways, welcome to the Knight Bus!" Jason stepped aside to allow everyone to get into the bus.

They all entered and wandered towards the back. The bus was now covered in squishy armchairs, because it was daytime. All of them found a chair and sat down. Mrs. Weasley was next to Ginny, Harry and Hermione sat next to each other while Ron sat across. "Where to?" asked Jason.

"Diagon Alley, as fast as possible." Mrs. Weasley said. "Diagon Alley it is then." He turned around and went to the front of the bus. All of a sudden the bus sprang to life and set off. "Hagrid, don't we have to pay to ride on this?" Harry said, remembering that he had paid 11 sickles to go to London in his third year.

"Yes, but Dumbledore a'ready paid fer us." Hagrid said with a smile. "Oh, okay then." Harry turned to Ron and they started to play a game of Gobstones. A half-an-hour passed and the bus stopped. "The Leaky Couldron, London!" Yelled the driver. "All righ' you lot. Off o' the bus, and inter the pub." Hagrid said hurriedly.

Mrs. Weasley led all of them to the back of the pub and into the back alleyway. Hagrid once again took out his umbrella and tapped the bricks. The wall started shifting, until a doorway appeared. With Hagrid in front and Mrs. Weasley behind, all of them shuffled until they were all the way into the Alley. "Righ'. I have ter get some Doxy spray, so I'll meet up with ye at the front of Florean's ice cream shop in a bit." Hagrid wandered off.

"We're going to Gringott's to pick up some money for the supplies." Mrs. Weasley told them. As they headed towards the bank, Harry and Ron spotted a new model broom in the Quality Quidditch Supplies store. "What model is that?" Harry asked. "Oh, that? It's a Dragonwing. That's the newest model. Much slower than your Firebolt though, Harry. It was in an add in the Prophet. I would love one, but they're pretty expensive."

They stopped at the front doors of the huge bank. "Name." said a guard. "Mrs. Molly Weasley, and guests." she stated. He stepped aside and let them enter the first pair of doors. At the second they were stopped yet again. " Wands please." Another guard said. They all handed over their wands, and watched the goblin test them.

After the security checks, they finally stepped into the bank itself. They all followed Mrs. Weasley as she walked up to a familiar looking goblin. "Hello. I would like to make a withdrawal, and so would Mr. Harry Potter as well." Mrs. Weasley told the creature. "Do you have your keys?" Mrs. Weasley handed him Harry's, and her keys.

The goblin led them to the cart and they all filed in one at a time. Off they went into the dim-lit tunnels until they stopped in front of the Weasley's vault first. "Vault 368." The goblin announced. Mrs. Weasley got out first and followed the creature to the door. It unlocked the door and Mrs. Weasley went inside. A few seconds later she left the vault and shut the door.

The cart started moving again, deeper into the depths of the underground. Again, they stopped in front of a vault, but this was Harry's. "Vault 687." The goblin announced. Harry got out first, and everyone followed suit. The goblin unlocked the vault and the large door swung open revealing piles upon piles of gold, silver, and bronze coins.

"Bloody hell, Harry……" Ron said with his mouth hanging open. Harry walked forward and scooped up a handful of each coin. As they walked out, Harry turned to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "You can all have ten galleons. My treat." Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to object, but Harry cut her off. " I insist Mrs. Weasley. You can take 100, for food and things of that sort."

She smiled at him and hesitantly walked forward and started counting out 100 galleons. After everyone had their money, they re-entered the cart and left Gringott's. "Thank you very much, Harry!" yelled Ginny. She gave him a quick hug, and so did Hermione. Mrs. Weasley hugged him for a long time. "Thank you very much Harry dear. " a tear was going down her cheek. "You deserve it. Thank you for being my family."

Mrs. Weasley wiped her face, and turned so she was facing the four of them. "Alright, now that that is in order, Ginny and I are going to Flourish and Blotts to purchase all of your school books. You can wander, but don't you dare stray to Knockturn Alley. Meet us in front of Fred and George's shop in two hours, and we will head to Hogsmeade."

She grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and headed to the book shop. "Where to first?" Ron asked. " Quality Quidditch Supplies." Harry said quickly. "I need more broom handle polish." He lied. Harry had a massive amount of Broom Handle Polish already. He had other plans in mind.

Harry led them into the shop, and almost immediately Ron ran over to the window display of the Dragonwing. Hermione followed Harry to the cashier. "Welcome to Quality Quidditch Supplies. My name is Onto DeLongri. Can I help you in any way?" the man asked. "Yes, I would like to buy a Dragonwing, how much do they cost?" Harry asked him.

"The Dragonwing costs 34 galleons, 12 sickles, and 7 knuts." Harry rummaged through his money until he gathered the right amount and handed it to Onto. "Alright, would you like it gift wrapped?" he asked Harry. "Yes, please." Onto started to wrap a broom in simple brown paper. After he was finished, he handed it to Harry, telling him to have fun with it.

Harry left the shop with the broom in hand. Hermione followed him, but Ron was still inside gaping at the display window. Hermione went back in and pulled Ron away and out of the door with great force. When they were both outside, Ron noticed that Harry was carrying a broom-shaped package. "What's that Harry?" he asked.

"It's for you mate." Harry handed the parcel over to Ron, and he quickly tore it open. "The gift wrap was pretty useless, huh?" Harry said to Hermione. "WOW! This is GREAT! You're the BEST HARRY!" Ron yelled when he realized that he was holding a Dragonwing. "Your very welcome Ron. Let's go to the twin's shop now." Harry led them down the alleyway, while Ron was yelling how wonderful Harry was, and how he couldn't wait to ride his present.

All three of them stopped in front of he shop, and waited for Mrs. Weasley, Ginny to show. Hermione had spotted a new quill in a display, and went over to buy one. "Harry, mate. You need to tell her today, or she'll find out from me tomorrow, mark my words." Ron said. "I know, I know. I'll tell her at Hogsmeade, I promise." Just then Hermione walked back up to them with a new quill in hand.

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley walked up next to them with a rather large pile of books in their hands. As they entered the shop, they heard two very familiar red-heads in the backround. "George, get more Skiving Snackboxes from the back room!" Fred yelled. "Right!" George yelled in reply. Ginny ran up to her brother and gave him a large hug, that almost made him topple over in surprise.

"Well, hello all!" Fred said happily. Ginny released her brother, smiling. "How's it going, you two?" Harry asked. "Wonderful, mate. Thanks to you this place has been extremely busy with students and some adults even." George replied. He came out from the back room and received a large hug from Ginny. "It's great to see all of you!" For the next few hours, they talked and caught up with everyone.

"Well, we'd better be off boys." Mrs. Weasley said. She gave each of them a peck on the cheek and a hug. "Best of luck. You both be very careful with yourselves." She said as she released them. Fred and George gave Ginny a long hug, and Hermione a quick one. They shook Ron and Harry's hands before they departed. "Now, to Hogsmeade!" Ginny yelled excitedly.


	5. A Most Wonderful Day

_**Chapter Five: A Most Wonderful Day**_

_12:53 PM, Saturday July 30__th__; Diagon Alley, London England_

They all followed Mrs. Weasley as they went in search of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. When they arrived, they found Hagrid with a large bottle of blackish looking liquid. Harry recognized it as Doxy spray, seeing as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, the Twins and Ginny all used it last year to clean Doxies out of the curtains at Grimmauld place.

"Hiya, Hagrid." Harry said cheerfully. "'Ello you lot! I got me repellent ere," Hagrid said shaking the bottle back and forth. "Well, it's bes' if we get goin' now if ya want ter get ter Hogsmeade while it's still light out."

They walked down the Alley, until they reached a large gate that Harry had never noticed before. _Then again, I've never been down into the Alley this far. _He reasoned. Hagrid strolled up to the gate, and extracted his large, rather pink umbrella and aimed it at the lock. "Alohomora!" the gates sprung open as soon as he had murmured the words.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them all through the gate, and locked it with the Colloportus charm when they were all safely on the other side. "Just follow the path, children." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked off ahead of them. They arrived at the mouth of a long, and winding alleyway in Hogsmeade.

Mrs. Weasley spun around so she was facing all four kids. "Now, you all have gained the temporary privilege to wander around the village, but STAY IN THE VILLAGE," she emphasized the last three words, " Now, I want Harry and Ron together, and Hermione and Ginny-" she was rudely interrupted by the tallest of the children. "Mum! I'll stay with Ginny. Harry and Hermione can wonder off together." As Ron finished, he tossed a wink at Harry. "Alright then. Do not separate, under any circumstances! All meet back here in three hours." she instructed them.

"Yes, mum." Both Ginny and Ron answered. Mrs. Weasley then walked off and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. "Come on Ginny. Let's go to Honeyduke's. Get anything you want, my treat!" as he finished, Ginny made a humungous smile across her face, then they went off to find the store.

"Guess it's you and me for today." Hermione said as she looped her arm into Harry's. Harry smiled a great big smile, and they both headed off looking for who knows what. "Ooooh!" Hermione said as they passed a new bookstore that had opened a few weeks previously. "Let's go in Harry! Please?" she made the puppy face. _I can't say no to that! _he thought. "Yah, why not?"

Hermione pulled Harry into the bookstore, (Candlewick's Spellbooks and More). As Harry looked around he found that the place was a little bit more cramped than Flourish and Blotts. Hermione steered him along as she went to the counter. "Do you have _Spells and Charms: How They Came About, and Who Created Them_?" she asked the short woman. "Let me check, deary." The woman said as she walked into the back room.

Harry scanned the bookshelves looking for something that he might find interesting. So far all he saw was: _Soufflé's: How To Stop Them From Collapsing_, _Jinxes and Cheeses_, and _Magical Baking Basics_. Harry decided that he was, obviously, going through the cooking section of the store. The woman came back from the room, holding a regular width book with a lot of pages.

"That'll be 13 sickles, deary!" said the witch as she handed the book over to Hermione. Harry decided to help out, and paid for the book. "Thanks, Harry!" she said as they left the store. She got onto her tip-toes and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry absolutely melted. He placed his hand where she had placed her lips and smiled fondly.

"Do you want to go to the Shrieking Shack?" Harry asked her. "Um, sure. I did make you go into that bookstore with me." She replied. "Yes, yes you did." They both started laughing as they made their way to the Shrieking Shack.

It was actually a bit beautiful in the summertime. Grass had grown wildly everywhere around the house, except for the area behind the fence, where Harry and Hermione were now standing. The memories of the time when Harry had found the truth about who Sirius really was came into his mind, and he reminisced.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked him concernedly. Harry realized that he had been sporting a glazed look while thinking about the adventure in the Shack almost three years ago. "Yah, just thinking." He said, still staring at the rickety house. "Okay." She stated simply.

They stood there, just staring for the good part of an hour. Harry spoke first after the memories had temporarily subsided into the back of his mind, awaiting a time for lingering. "Hermione, thank you for not pushing me to say anything. Thank you for coming here, with me." He gave her a tight hug. "Anytime Harry."

He held her for a few minutes, then slowly loosened his grip on her and released her. "Harry, your goofy." She said. "What? Why am I goofy?" he asked, mildly shocked at the comment that came out of nowhere. "Well, you just are." She smiled. "Well, if your going to call me goofy, than I can do this!" he lunged at her and pinned her down. "H-Harry!" she screamed as he tickled her furiously.

She finally managed to push him off of her, but she couldn't stop laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! Got you back! No one calls me weird!" Harry said as he flexed and puffed out his chest jokingly. Hermione giggled wildly, until she caught her breath. Harry held out his hand to help her get up, but instead she yanked his arm until he was back on the ground.

She began to lift herself up, but Harry had caught her forearms and pulled her back down. Once again Harry got himself up, and held out his hand. This time, she took it and pulled her self up next to him. They laughed, then Harry suddenly remembered what he wanted to bring her here for.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something." She stopped laughing almost abruptly. She nodded her head, telling him to continue. "Well……………urm……………How do I say this?" he said nervously. She stared at him, confused. Harry thought to himself for a moment and tried to gather his thoughts to say something not totally incoherent.

"Harry! I can't take it anymore!" she yelled suddenly. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, totally shocked. "Wh-What?" he asked her, completely lost. "I-I…………I like you Harry!" She jumped forward and planted her lips on his. When she broke the kiss, Harry stood there rooted to the spot. "Oh no……I'm so sorry!" she yelled. Harry, still shocked, just stood there realizing that she had felt the same all along.


	6. Astounding Developments

_**Chapter Six: Astounding Developments**_

"Harry, I'm………..I-I'm so s-sorry!" Hermione blurted out. Harry couldn't hear her, because he was wrapped in his own thoughts of the events previously. _Wha……Did that just happen? Did it really, truly happen? _Harry suddenly remembered that Hermione was standing in front of him crying and apologizing profusely.

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry…………I'm soo sorry………" Hermione's apologies ended there as Harry lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers. For a moment, Hermione looked at him, shocked. Then after a few seconds she relaxed into the kiss. He had wanted to do this for a very long time, and thought that if at all, this was a wonderful time to do it.

Harry broke the kiss, and looked Hermione in the eyes. "Hermione, stop. Stop saying those things because your not sorry, and you meant to do it. Just like I did," Harry started to explain, "and you can't say you didn't mean any of it. Just stop. I meant it. I wanted it, and I'm glad you did it, because my courage failed me on the most important thing in my life."

Hermione stared blankly at Harry, still processing what he just spilled out. "R-really? D-d'you mean it?" she asked timidly. "Yes, Hermione! I mean it with everything I have in me. I love you, Hermione and I will forever." Harry finished, astonished at what he had accidentally let slip. Again, Hermione just stared blankly at him. _Oh, great. Now I've just ruined everything._ He thought.

Slowly she leaned into him so that she was a hand's breadth apart. "I love you too, Harry Potter." Then she diminished the space between them as their lips met, once again. It was a very meaningful kiss, on both parts. Full of love, and longing. After a full two minutes, they separated.

Harry spoke first. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked seriously. "Yes. I will." She pecked him on the lips. "I'm so glad to finally get it out. You have no idea how horrible it is to love someone and not have the guts to say something." Harry told her. "Yes, actually, I do. I've felt like this for quite a long time. I guess I just got caught up in the moment and blurted it out by accident. But I'm so glad I did!" she squealed.

Suddenly, Harry turned to Hermione and spoke. "Hermione, thank you for your courage. Thank you for your knowledge, and your brilliance. I love you, and I can't believe that I finally have you to myself. I thank you for everything you've ever done to save my life. Not just in my adventures, but in the life of a friend. You saved me, and I only hope I could to the same to you. There is no way in this world that I could ever repay you for what you've done for me. I thank you for being in my life, and refusing to let me give up.

"I can't express how much you mean to me. Just, thank you. That's all I can say to you. I love you." Harry spilled. Hermione's eyes glinted with shimmering crystals, but she refused to let them fall. Not just yet. "I love you too, Harry. Just always know, that no matter what happens I will be here. Even if I'm not here physically, I will always be in your heart. I helped you with your life, and you also saved mine. I love you, Harry James Potter, and nothing will ever change that, okay?"

"Okay." He agreed. Watching the sunset, holding the love of his life, he realized that everything would be okay. He would overcome his feelings of Sirius' departure. He would win the final confrontation. He would protect her with every fiber of his being. For the first time in his life, Harry felt like life could not get any better, and that he would win with his love and his best friend at his side.


End file.
